Always and forever
by Cannibela
Summary: When a vampire chooses his mate, things become a little strange. this is part 2 or 3 of my connected stories, depending on if i write the other one. its not finished yet but chapter 5 is on its way. MM couples inside
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Blood poured out of the gouges in father Anderson's chest, sides and   
stomach. He stumbled down the dark ally way, hoping he had escaped the  
monster. Vampires, heretics, those he could deal with, had dealt with  
on numerous occasions. He'd even taken on a few corrupt members of  
Iscariot. But tonight's foe proved to be a much bigger handful than he had  
originally thought. He'd never faced a true pure blood Werewolf before.  
His wounds weren't healing. It made no sense why wasn't he healing. He  
took a couple more steps before collapsing. When he didn't feel  
concrete hit him, father Anderson shifted to see what he had landed on. To his   
distaste he saw none other the Nosferatu, Alucard.  
" Ye bloody monster, whit dae ye want wi' mae. let me die in peace."   
The paladin said pushing out of the other mans arms.  
" Well, well, Alexander. it seems you've been having some fun. But I'm   
not going to let you die by any other hand but mine." The black haired  
vampire said, a grin spreading across his face. He stared at the blonde  
priest, who was holding his sides in pain. Even when bleeding  
profusely he still remained completely gorgeous." You need help. Those wounds  
are too big for you to close on your own before you pass out."  
The paladin sneered at the vampire. "And who's gonna help me? You?  
I'd rather die. No. No ones gonna help me. I don't need anyone's help."   
He said taking another step forward, and collapsing back against the  
Nosferatu.  
"It looks to me like you do need my help. Relax, Alex. I swear on my  
pride as a Vampire I won't harm you 'til you've fully healed." Alucard  
said, wrapping his arms around the priest's thick form. He felt the blonde  
paladin tense up when he began running his hands up and down his back.  
" I've never needed anyone's help before, and I don't need yours   
now. leave me be demon." Anderson said, speaking into the other man's  
shoulder.  
" Don't be stupid. If I leave you here, alone, the Wolf will find you  
and finish what she started. What is so hard about letting me help  
you...you know I'm going to do it anyway."  
"other than you're the spawn of Satan. I don't trust you. And I don't  
need help." Anderson felt one of Alucard's hands move up into his  
hair, pulling his head back. He was soon nose to nose with the vampire,  
staring into ruby red eyes." What are you doing?"  
he's going to pass out soon. Then there's nothing he can do to stop  
me from helping him. Alucard thought to himself, as he unconsciously  
his left thumb across the paladin's bottom lip. "I'm getting you to  
trust me. Our agencies haven't been enemies for almost three years now, and   
yet you still treat me as one. I've been naught but civil to you, why  
won't you trust me?" he asked ghosting his lips over the blonde's  
cheeks.  
" I don't trust anyone. And no I don't feel like telling you the  
reasons why." His vision was becoming blurred, and Anderson began to sway on  
his feet. The last he remembered before he passed out was Alucard's  
voice saying:" Then I will have to find out for myself, Alexander."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Alexander Anderson starred in horror at then seen before him. He knew  
where he'd seen it once before, but why was he seeing it again? This   
incident had happened years ago. A young child, perhaps ten maybe eleven,  
is bent over an altar. His face is contorted in screams and his mouth  
is moving as if to say "someone help me!", but there's no sound. Behind  
him is a man with dark brown hair, his face is flushed and screwed up  
in a pleasurable looking way. "Oh, God...not again..." Anderson said  
sitting down on the ground and pulling his legs up against his chest."  
I'm so sorry Jonas...I'm sorry I didn't stop him..." he said. Tears   
begin to roll down his cheeks and he closes his eyes.  
" Alexander...Alexander..." A voice from behind him calls. Alucard's  
rich baritone voice seemed some what comforting to him, at that moment.  
" what...what do you want monster?" he asks looking over his shoulder  
at the master vampire. The black haired mans eyes are fixed on the seen  
in front of him, and his face has a look of slight confusion on it.  
" Alex...who is that? the boy." The Nosferatu asks, kneeling down by  
the weeping priest.  
"His name was Jonas. He was one of the boys at the orphanage back when  
I was just a volunteer there. One night when I was locking up the  
church I found Father Nathan and him...like this. I could hear him screaming  
for help, but I didn't move. I just stood there, watching, until it was  
all over. And I never told anyone what happened...I..." Anderson  
stopped without finishing, no longer trusting his own voice. As his sobs   
became louder, he buried his head in his knees.  
Alucard could do little but stare at the paladin. Normally he would  
have thought Anderson would have cut the man to pieces for such an obscene   
act. Taking the sobbing mans face in his hands he pressed their   
foreheads together." Shhh...hush Alexander...don't cry...it's no more than a  
memory. It's already happened, you can't change it now." Green eyes  
opened and stared into red ones. his guilt is eating away at his heart,  
at this rate he'll die still trapped in his own mind.  
"It doesn't make it any less painful to witness. please god makes it  
stop...please kill me...I don't want to hurt any more..." Anderson  
pleaded to no one at all. It was too much for him. Violent torture, death,   
anything was better than this.  
"I can help you to stop hurting, if you let me...please Alex...Let me  
make the pain go away..." Alucard whispered to the blonde man, before  
placing a kiss on each one of his cheeks. Slowly he began to kiss away  
the paladins tears as they poured out of his eyes.  
" How...how can you make the pain stop? you're not really  
here...you're just in my head...the real Alucard doesn't care what happens to   
me..." His last comment hurt the vampire.  
" You're wrong Alex..." was all he said before placing his mouth  
gently over the blonde mans. Anderson stiffened at the soft contactwhat is   
he doing...is he...kissing me? Why is he...kissing me...  
He's not responding. Shit. I've pushed him too... Alucard didn't   
even have time finish that thought, as Anderson had opened his mouth. This  
was a one time thing he was sure and the no life king was not going to  
pass up a chance like this. He slowly slid his tongue into the paladin's  
mouth. Anderson let out a small whimper as Alucard's tongue massaged his  
slowly. He's being so gently with me...like he's afraid he's going to  
break me...but I'm already broken...  
" You're not broken Alex...you're human..." the black haired vampire  
said, moving to rest atop the priest. "Is this how you're going to  
make me stop hurting? you're going to bed me?" Anderson's eyes were  
red from crying, but his face displayed no emotion. "No Alex...it's   
deeper than that...I'm going to show you what it feels like to be loved.  
If you want me to stop, I will, just say so..."  
" Alright, Alucard...go ahead...show me what it's like..." he was  
already in hell, what was one more sin." As you wish." Alucard leaned down to  
capture his partners mouth in another kiss, parting the mans mouth with  
his tongue. Anderson moaned into his mouth, entangling his hands in  
Alucard's ebony hair. The vampire began to unbutton his shirt, slowly  
taking his time with each button. Breaking their kiss he moved his mouth to  
lick the paladin's earlobe. "Alex, where do you want to be right now, If  
you could be anywhere in the world, where would you be?" He wasn't  
listening; Anderson's eyes had drifted back to Jonas. Alucard sat up and  
turned his face towards him. "did you here me? Where do you want to be?"  
The man beneath him simply starred up at him.

" Why do you want to know?"

" It's your first time isn't it? you should enjoy it...we're inside   
your mind. You can change the images." Alucard said running his hands  
down anderson's chest, stopping to rub each of his nipples. "I...uhn...can't...hmmn...Aluuucarddd..." he said, arching as the vampire bent his  
head to take his left nub in his mouth, gently worrying it between his  
teeth. He suckled the nub for a moment then began to move lower, placing  
kisses on the mans exposed skin as he went. When he reached the priests  
navel, he lapped at it, letting his tongue dip down into it. Again  
Anderson arched his body, moaning loudly, when he felt Alucard's hand cup   
his groin. "Uhnalucard...more...please..." He moaned.

"Not until you show me. I need to know you can control your own mind or  
i'm just wasting my time trying to save you." He said, rubbing the mans  
erection through his pants. Anderson whimpered at the sweet torture  
Alucard was putting him through. He couldn't do it. He didn't know where he  
wanted to be. Alucard ran the long fingers on his free hand through the  
man's hair. "Such a pretty thing. Try, Alex, try. I haven't given up  
on you yet, so don't you dare...give up!" Why is he doing this? Anderson  
wondered. Because...I... The vampire's voice bounced of the walls of his  
mind, but he never finished the statement. "Because why, monster?  
Because you love me? please...I don't buy it." Alucard tightened his grip  
on the mans groin, not enough to hurt, but enough to make him thrust his  
hips into his hand. "oh...oh, please Alucard...please..."

"No...not until you show me." he said looking down at the man. Just  
then the whole scene grew dark and The boy and other priest faded away.   
"Good...now where are we?" He asked unzipping the mans pants and  
slipping his hand inside. "We...uh...we're in...oh...your coffin." He sighed, and  
when he opened his eyes, they were indeed inside a coffin.

Well this was a most interesting turn of events. He had expected the  
priest to choose a confession booth, or some romantic island getaway, not  
his coffin. He slowly undid the snap and pulled the paladin's pants  
down all the way, taking his boxers with them. Strange. Most people would   
have just simply 'thought' there clothes gone, but Anderson seemed to  
think they were still in reality. Grasping the his manhood in a tight  
fist Alucard began to pump him in a painfully slow rhythm, His other hand  
worked itself under Anderson and was toying with his entrance. "Oh good  
God in heaven Alucard faster." He begged and Alucard complied, stroking  
the man faster. He pushed one of his long thin fingers inside of him  
slowly, allowing Anderson to stop him if he wished. When he didn't  
Alucard added a second finger, slowly scissoring them. Anderson screamed out   
in ecstasy, when Alucard's finger brushed against his prostate. Adding a  
third finger, Alucard stopped stroking Anderson with his hand. "oh  
please don't stop...Alucard...so nice..." Anderson moaned, grinding  
back on the hand that was stretching him.

"Can I be inside of you, Alex?" The vampire asked positioning himself  
at the priest's entrance. "Please...I want to be inside of you." Anderson  
nodded, biting down on his lip. Alucard withdrew his fingers, and  
gripped Anderson's hips tightly. "Wait...we need lubricant...don't  
we?" Anderson asked sitting up on his elbows, nearly hitting his head on the top of  
the coffin. Shit how could he have forgotten! Pushing the lid of his  
coffin open, Alucard noticed where Anderson had imagined the coffin  
being. It was inside an old style church, high ceiling, and huge stained class  
windows with the saints on them, and...sitting on the alter not 3 feet  
away was a bottle of Rose scented oil.well...how convenient.the  
Nosferatu thought to himself, willing the bottle to come to him. He quickly  
slathered it on and repositioned himself. "are you ready Alex?" he asked.  
The younger man moved himself so he was hovering just over Alucard's  
erection. "Yes..." He said before pushing down onto the vampire, closing  
his eyes as he did so. Then the feelings stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Anderson felt nothing, heard nothing. He was floating in a black abyss of   
nothingness.  
What's going on...Alucard? Where are you? What's happening? "  
Alexander...open your eyes! Alex!"  
"Master...I don't think it..." "Shut up police girl! It worked I know   
it did. Anderson open your eyes!" Anderson's eyes fluttered open and  
stared into Alucard's red ones. He blinked before sitting up in the full  
size canopy bed. "Where the fuck am I?" Anderson asked looking around the  
room. "Relax Anderson, you're amongst friends. How do you feel?"  
Alucard asked moving the man's head to look at him. Anderson smacked the  
vampire's hands away from him. "Don't you touch me. Where am I?" Anderson  
thought he saw a look of hurt flash across the Nosferatu's features, but  
it was gone before he could really tell. " You...you are in  
He...Hellsing Ma..Manor Father Anderson." said a meek voice from behind the No Life  
King. Anderson moved his head so he could see the police girl. She was   
standing behind her master with her hands behind her back, looking more  
like a scared child than a Hellsing officer.

"Friends? Ha! More like executioners." he said moving to get out of the  
bed. It was at that moment when he noticed something unnerving. His  
clothes were missing.

" Bloody Hell! Where are my clothes!"

" They were covered in blood so I told Walter to wash them." Alucard  
said, walking across the room to leave. "I'll go see if they're done   
yet." he said fazing through the door, leaving Anderson alone with the  
police girl.

Anderson cocked an eyebrow. The monster was acting most peculiar as of  
late.  
" Draculina, you wouldn't by any chance know what has gotten into your   
master, would you?"  
At that she let out a little giggle.

" He's been acting this way for the last few months. Since his 900th  
Birthday, according to him." She said looking up at Anderson then back down  
to the floor.

Well that explained more than it didn't. When a vampire turns 900, he   
must choose a mate if has not already done so. Anderson rubbed his eyes  
reaching for his glasses which were sitting on the bedside table. " Well  
I'll be damned, if he chooses me!" and really he would be. There was a  
knock on the door, and Walter shuffled into the room, laying the  
priest's torn clothes on the end of the bed.

"Father Anderson, I was told to inform you that Father Maxwell will be  
here any moment, and that you should be prepared for him." The older  
man said before exiting the room. Anderson groaned. If there was one  
person he didn't want to see right now, it was Enrico.

" I take it you don't want to see him right now." the police girl said   
shifting her feet a little. Anderson looked at her. A side from the red  
eyes she looked quite normal, almost pretty in boyish kind of way.

" What was your first clue?" he asked, reaching for his tattered pants.  
" Do you mind?"

" No...oh! Oh yes of course" Seras said turning to leave the room  
hurriedly. Anderson smiled.

/Such a naive girl/ he thought to himself, before pulling his pants  
on. There were holes everywhere in his clothes, and he was still very  
sore. Anderson knew what kind of tongue-lashing he could look forward to  
getting from Maxwell. Anderson, what did you think you were doing going  
in almost completely unarmed! Anderson you've been putting off your   
injections for a month now! Anderson this, Anderson that, it never  
changed. If it wasn't one thing it was another.

" These might be a little more comfortable." a deep voice said from  
behind him. Alexander turned around quickly. Standing behind him, wearing  
a black suit with a red collared shirt and black tie, was Alucard. In  
his hands were a pair of black slacks, a suit coat, a dark silver shirt  
and a black tie. He was looking at the ground.

" Let me guess," Anderson said taking the shirt from him," Yours?  
Please Monster, I don't need your charity. Besides, Maxwell would lose it if  
he knew I were wearing your clothes. They won't fit anyway." He said  
tossing the shirt back at the Nosferatu. Alucard glared at him.

" Well that's a fine way to treat the man who just saved your--" He  
began to say, but stopped before finishing. He turned his gaze back towards  
the ground.

/Is that guilt on his face/ Anderson wondered, staring at him. " Are  
you all right?" Anderson asked, not really caring whether he was or  
not. Alucard shook his head 'no'. "What's the matter?" He asked moving a   
little closer to the vampire.

" I don't remember how to deal with human emotions." Alucard said  
closing his eyes. Anderson cocked an eyebrow. " What do you mean human   
emotions?"

" I'm 900 years old, I think you know what that means. What you  
probably don't know is that to help a vampire find a mate, certain emotions  
are required. Embarrassment, vanity, joy...love. I don't remember ever  
having these 'feelings' before, so it's all a little new."

" You're being painfully honest today." Anderson said taking the   
clothes from the vampire. Alucard turned away from the priest and stared out  
the window. After making sure the vampire wasn't going to jump him,  
Anderson quickly pulled the pants and shirt on, but was having a little  
difficulty with his tie.

" Damned thing. I could never tie these things without a mirror." He   
glanced around the room and found a small vanity in the far corner. But  
before he could make a move to it, a very nervous Alucard was tying it  
for him.

"There, all tied up. Now you better go. Maxwell will be here soon." He  
said patting Anderson's chest and, practically shoving him out the door.

/ What in the seven levels of hell/ Anderson thought walking down the  
hallway, Alucard dragging him by the arm. Anderson didn't like this one  
bit. Something was definitely wrong.

" Alright you damned hell beast, what is going on here?" Anderson asked  
yanking his arm away from Alucard. Alucard heaved an unnecessary sigh  
and pulled his .454 Casull out of his internal jacket pocket, turning it  
so it showed Anderson's reflection. Looking closely Anderson noticed he  
had no injuries to his head, aside from two read marks near his eyes.  
But when he leaned in to see exactly where these marks were his mouth  
fell open. These were no injuries. His eyes were red.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"


	4. Chapter 4

Light Anderson/Maxwell. Lots of yelling and screaming at each other

Alucard winced. He'd expected Anderson to be mad, but he was prepared for him to pull out those blessed knives of his and chop him up. Instead he just stood there.

"You've turned me into a vampire. While I was sleeping YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME AND TURNED ME INTO ONE OF YOU GROTESQUE, VILE, GOD FORSAKEN MONSTERS!" Anderson finally said, waving his hands and screaming at the Nosferatu. Alucard winced again. This was strange. Normally what this man said didn't bother him in any way shape or form, but now anytime he called him a monster or grotesque it hurt. He didn't like it; he didn't like it at all. 

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME! You're not a vampire yet! You've just got a lot of my blood in you...so, your eyes 'ill be red for a few more days, okay?" Alucard said tucking the gun back into place.

"No it is not okay! I could loose my job for this! Hell, Maxwell could have me excommunicated for just accepting your help!" Anderson yelled staring at him for a good minute and a half before continuing.

"What in God's name, were you-"

" I was saving your miserable, ungrateful, unreasonable ass! That's what I was doing!" Alucard said, looking him right in the eyes. Anderson stared back at him rage still evident on his features.

"And why, may I ask, would ye do such a thing! You don't even like me!" Anderson said leaning so that their faces were almost touching. Alucard felt his face heat up a bit, which was strange considering his heart hadn't pumped any blood for more than a few centuries.

"I didn't want to watch you die. Not unless I got to-"

"Oh drop the act vampire! No ones buying it!"

"Will you let me finish! My god you're the single most inconsiderate asshole I've ever met!"

"Um...Am I interrupting something?" Anderson and Alucard snapped their heads around to look for who was interrupting there little fight. Not three yards away Maxwell was standing staring at them, a curious smile on his face. Anderson quickly turned his back to him.

"Uh...No sir...uh um..." He couldn't think of anything to say. His mind was completely blank except for one thought that just kept repeating itself--I'm so completely screwed.

"Anderson...turn around." The director of Iscariot said, swirling his index finger as though he were stirring a drink. "I want to see your face."

Anderson reluctantly turned to face him, looking down hoping Maxwell wouldn't notice. No luck. He heard a small gasp and looked up. Maxwell's eyes were huge and his mouth was hanging open.

"Oh my God..." Maxwell was speechless. He had expected Anderson to be half dead. He knew he hadn't had his monthly injections for at least two months now.

"It's not as bad as you think it is!" Anderson said taking a step towards the shocked man. Maxwell took a step backward nearly falling down a flight of stairs. Steadying himself on the polished oak railing he looked back at Anderson.

"Oh no Alexander...I imagine it's much worse than I'm thinking. You've got vampire blood in you Alex...Damn it. That's two agents in one month. First Yumiko dies and now you've gone and turned into a--" 

"I'm not a vampire yet!" Anderson said, cutting him off. He moved so that he was standing directly over the smaller blonde man, looking down at him. "And you haven't lost me. See I'm right here."

Maxwell sighed and moved away from the taller man, walking to stand next to Alucard, who let out a low growl.

"You don't seem to understand Alex. You can't come back to Iscariot. I can't let you come back to--whose clothes are those?" Maxwell said his eyebrows scrunching together. He'd never seen Anderson in a suit that dark before, he looked like a neo-Goth. Just add some black eyeliner.

"They're his...actually. I went and picked them up after seeing the state of his clothes. I was not having a member of Iscariot walking around MY mansion half naked." Came Integra's voice from behind Anderson. Anderson moved so Maxwell could see were she was.

"Oh, did you now? And pray tell how did you know his size? He is a rather large man." Maxwell asked, never taking his eyes off of Anderson.

Turning to walk back down the stairs Integra answered." Alucard told me. Ask him how HE knows." Then she was gone.

Anderson narrowed his eyes at the vampire, who simply stared back at him. Maxwell looked from Alucard to Anderson then back again. Then it hit him. Moving closer to the vampire, Maxwell stared up into his eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't touch him." He said. Alucard looked down at him, into his eyes.

"Physically, no, I didn't touch him." He answered, smirking slightly as Enrico's eyes widened and filled up with tears. He clasped his hands to his mouth. 

"Oh God...How could you Alex! You let this creature in your mind?" Maxwell said turning and looking at the paladin. Anderson stared back at him, then down at the ground.

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter 'Rico."

"How could you do this to me! To us?" Anderson's head snapped up and stared at the man. Alucard did the same. Maxwell was having a hard time holding back his tears. "I know that our relationship was never all that you wanted, but god damnit Alex did you have to go to him?" Maxwell screamed pointing at the vampire, who could do little more than stare in shock at the priest.

"You're not listening to me Maxwell! I didn't have a choice!" Anderson yelled closing the distance between him and Maxwell. "And I would never pick that freak over you and you know that." Anderson said stroking the smaller man's cheek. Alucard turned away from the pair of 'holy men'. Why did his chest hurt like it did, he didn't understand. Maxwell pushed Anderson away from him.

"You know...I never found a problem with our relationship, we were never really officially ordained priests. We couldn't be, not for our jobs, but this is a whole different sin Alex," Maxwell crossed his hands over his chest and turned his back to Anderson. "Give me your gloves Anderson, and the cross and your trench coat and blades, you may keep four of them, but the rest come with me. And rest assured that His Holiness will be informed of your recent actions. You will be excommunicated from the Catholic Church and Iscariot." Anderson was speechless.

"You will be stripped of...well everything save for the clothes on your back and the four knives I've generously allowed you to keep. You're Hellsing's problem now; I have nothing to do with what happens to you, Alexander Anderson, Judas of the Iscariots. Funny thing really...That you, my most trusted subordinate and lover would turn out to be a traitor. Instead of thirty pieces of silver, all you got was a good lay...well maybe not a good lay." Maxwell said turning to face the man he was addressing, a cruel sneer playing on his features. Anderson just stared straight ahead of him, lost in thought.

"You can't do that...you don't have the authority for that, Maxwell. You can't excommunicate me." He finally said shaking his head a little. Maxwell's features darkened and his eyes appeared to sink into his skull a little bit.

"Oh on the contrary Alexander Anderson, ex-Catholic paladin, I have all of that authority over you! Now go find a tree to hang yourself from!" That said Maxwell proceeded to leave. Turning back to say only one more thing, "Anderson, I will be back for everything in one week and three days, at this exact time. If you wish to hide anything be my guest but I will find out and I will retrieve it. Have a happy life." And then he strolled out of the manor.

Alucard watched him go, feeling slightly good about breaking the man's heart into little pieces, but at the same time, feeling...guilty, was that what it was called...about ruining Anderson's life. Said ex-paladin was at this time staring at the floor.

"I'm...I'm sorry for ruining your..."

"Shut up! Just shut up..!" Anderson barked at the Nosferatu.

"Will you quit being so stubborn and just let me apologize! Jesus Christ I mean..." 

"I hate you. You know. I really do hate you." Anderson said walking back to his room and shutting the door behind him.


End file.
